


Imbolc

by Pestiset



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, King Alistair, NSFW, Reunion Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Warden Queen, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pestiset/pseuds/Pestiset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lillian Cousland has been gone from Denerim searching for a cure for the calling for over four years. In her absence, Teagan attempts to encourage Alistair to take a lover in order to provide an heir. Fortunately, Lillian returns before Alistair begins seriously considering it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imbolc

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was “Seasons may change, winter to spring… I love you ‘til the end of time.” Prompted by officialvarrictethras, the original can be found on my tumblr. Edited to the best of my ability.

Alistair pressed his fingers into his forehead, massaging away the tension as Teagan ushered the courtiers from the throne room. Lillian’s mabari snuffled on the floor next to him, shifting to lay his head on Alistair’s knee. He gently stroked the hound’s greying muzzle, getting a huff of approval and a hand full of wet nose as Sirius directed his fingers to that spot behind his ears. The sound of the door closing caught Alistair’s attention, glancing up to find Teagan leaning on the doors to the throne room, looking as weary as Alistair felt.

“Your Majesty,” Teagan began, sighing as Alistair scowled at him. “Very well, Alistair. We need to talk about the Queen.”

Something in his tone sent a chill tingling down Alistair’s spine, and judging by the way Sirius had turned to glare at Teagan the mabari had detected the same thing.

“What about her Teagan?” Alistair mumbled, slouching lower in the throne.

“She’s been gone for years now. Three, four?”

“Four years, three months and seventeen days.” Alistair growled. “I’m aware of this, acutely aware of this. What’s your point Teagan?”

The other man sighed, rubbing his hand over his eyes. “My point is there is no heir yet…” he trailed off briefly as Sirius snarled, carrying on in a rush. “As your advisor I feel it would be irresponsible of me to not advise you to take a lover in order to provide an heir.”

“Advice noted and ignored.” Alistair said coldly, grasping Sirius’ collar tightly as the elderly wardog lunged for the advisor. “She will come back once she has found what she’s looking for, and then you’ll have more heirs than you can waggle a staff at.” Glaring at the other man, Alistair gestured wildly. “You knew better than to ask that of me. Don’t ask it again. Get out of here Teagan before Sirius decides what he wants to do.”

As the throne room door banged shut a final time Alistair sagged forward in the throne, releasing Sirius’ collar and resting his elbows on his knees.

“She’ll come back, won’t she boy?” He whispered, a whine his only reply as Sirius pressed close to him, butting his head up against Alistair’s.

Hours later he found himself lounging in a chair in his… their chambers, a fire burning in the hearth and an almost empty bottle of wine on the table beside him. Sirius lay nearby, snuffling in his sleep.

“Maybe Teagan is right,” he murmured to himself, grasping the neck of the bottle and bringing it to his mouth. “Maybe I should ta… do what he wants me to. Duty to Ferelden and all that.”  Emptying the bottle, he paused as the door to their chambers creaked open. “What?” he snarled, hurling the bottle into the fire.

There was a heavy pause, before a voice he’d been longing to hear for four years, three months and sixteen days drifted from the darkness behind him.

“I was hoping you’d welcome me home.”

He was out of the chair in an instant, across the room in two strides and pulled her into his arms as if he was a drowning man and she was his lifeline. She gripped him back just as tightly, hands grasping at his shoulders.

“Do you have any idea how much I have missed you?” he whispered hoarsely, pulling back from the embrace long enough to meet her eyes.  _Maker his memories and dreams hadn’t done her justice._

Lillian smiled as she started to trace the new lines on his face with trembling fingers.

“I think I have a fair idea,” she murmured, before she twisted her hand into the fabric of his collar, crushing her mouth to his.

 

He moaned into her mouth, pressing her close to his chest and working his thigh between her legs.

“Maker Alistair,” she gasped, breaking off the kiss to bury her face in his shoulder. “I have so much I need to tell you, but right now I need you.”

“I have no problems with that proposal my Queen,” he murmured into the skin just beneath her ear, before nibbling and sucking down her neck to her collarbone, fingers starting to find the straps holding her armour together. “You are however wearing far too many clothes…”

Minutes later found them stretched out on their bed, a trail of clothes and armour leading to the door of their chamber where Sirius had resettled with a knowing look, after greeting his mistress with a woof and a wag of the tail.

Lillian arched off the bed as Alistair trailed his lips over her breasts, following a line of a new scar down to her abdomen. As his fingers slid up her thighs, brushing over her centre, she rolled, straddling him and kissing him deeply.

“I don’t want to wait any longer,” she murmured, rubbing her wetness over his length, rewarded by him throwing his head back with a growl.

“Then don’t,” he eventually answered, looking at her with a heated stare.  “Take me.” Gripping her hips, he watched as she reached down between them and guided him to her entrance. They both gasped as she slid down onto him, pressing her forehead to his as they adjusted to the sensations. After a moment she pushed herself upright and began to move, setting a slow, torturous pace. He let his head drop back onto the pillow, hands caressing up her body, cupping her breasts and teasing her nipples. She moaned as he touched her, rotating her hips in such a way that he yelled out, a bolt of heat firing from his groin. Grabbing the back of her neck, he yanked her down for a kiss, thrusting hard into her wet heat.

She whimpered into his mouth as he increased the pace, warmth building in her lower abdomen. Gently nipping on his lip, she pushed herself back upright, crying out as he hit that spot inside her that lead to her seeing stars and a familiar tightening building in her centre. Reaching down, she began rubbing at the small nub just above where they joined, Alistair’s groan at the sight inflaming her desire. Her climax overtook her rapidly, snapping her hips forward she worked herself through the waves as she chanted his name under her breath. Several more thrusts had Alistair throwing his head back, growling her name as he came, pulling her down onto his chest so he could pepper kisses across her forehead and hair.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” he whispered with each kiss, running his hands up and down her back. “I feel, ugh. I’m not going to be able to do this justice – it feels like when you see the first flower of spring, and you know winter’s nearly gone, and there’s this warm feeling in your chest like you know everything is going right.”

Lillian chuckled, pressing her lips gently to his. “Seasons may change, winter to spring… I love you ‘til the end of time,” she murmured against his lips.

His hands stilled on the small of her back. “That sounds awfully like a quote,” he deadpanned, the warm expression in his eyes giving away the joke.

“That’s because it was,” she replied, nuzzling under his chin. “From a song I heard years ago at Vigil’s Keep. The sentiment is true though, I love you always, and I will always come back.”

He pressed a final kiss to the top of her head and reached for the blanket, pulling it over them both. She was here, she was safe, she loved him. He was happy.


End file.
